Seiken
Seiken (also known as Holy Sword in ) is one of Matt's signature skills, having appeared in every game of the . Description When cast, a runic circle appears in front of an enemy, diagonally facing the ground. From this circle, a sword-shaped blast of white energy erupts, dealing high al damage to a single target. Equipping Holy elemental sword such as Heaven's Gate or Rune Blade will boost the power of Holy Sword. In EBF4, Heaven's Gate may automatically cast Holy Sword with certain skills. Foe Users Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Chimera Bear * Light Godcat Epic Battle Fantasy 5 * Crystal Hydra * Laurelin * Natalia ''Epic Battle Fantasy Seiken costs 77 MP to use. It's power increases when Heaven's Gate or Rune Blade is equipped. Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Seiken's cost has been reduced slightly, costing 70 MP instead of 77. It has 100 accuracy and 80 power, with 75% of the damage dealt being of Holy element. It's power increases when Heaven's Gate is equipped. One Skill Bonus is available to improve Seiken: *Holy Power - Boosts Seiken by 40%, +20% resistance to Dark Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Seiken deals 50% Holy-based damage, down from 75%, aligning it with Matt's remaining skills. In this game it may stun the target on final level. |Acc = 100% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% |lvl1power = 80 |lvl1MP = 15 |lvl1AP = 1250 |lvl2power = 110 |lvl2MP = 20 |lvl2AP = 2500 |lvl3power = 140 |lvl3MP = 25 |lvl3AP = 5000 |lvl3StatusChance = 30% |lvl3StatusStrength = 2x |req1 = Wind Slash |reqtype = (all) |req2 = Unleash |req2im = EBF3 Skill Unleash (Matt).png}} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 The skill was renamed ''Holy Sword in this game. It received a substantial power boost as well as a weaker version, Light Blade, which serves as a prerequisite. Chance to stun the target was replaced with a chance to Dispel the target instead. |lvl1power = 120 |lvl1MP = 15 |lvl1AP = 1250 |lvl1StatusChance = 20% |lvl2power = 160 |lvl2MP = 20 |lvl2AP = 2500 |lvl2StatusChance = 25% |lvl3power = 200 |lvl3MP = 25 |lvl3AP = 6000 |lvl3StatusChance = 30% |req1 = Light Blade}} ''Epic Battle Fantasy 5 The skill is named Seiken once more, and is the upgraded version of Light Blade. Aside from now being fully elemental, Seiken is identical in all respects to Holy Sword. |lvl3power = 120 |lvl3MP = -- |lvl3AP = 1200 |lvl3StatusChance = 25% |lvl4power = 160 |lvl4MP = -- |lvl4AP = 2500 |lvl4StatusChance = 30% |lvl5power = 200 |lvl5MP = -- |lvl5AP = 6000 |lvl5StatusChance = 35%}} Trivia *The sword summoned by Holy Sword is a white silhouette of Heaven's Gate. *"Seiken" is Japanese for "Holy Sword", hence its name. *The symbols on the summoning circle appear to be lowercase Greek letters. *Holy Sword's animation is inspired by Excalibur's unleash from the Golden Sun series. *A similar attack was used by Matt to defeat Natalie in ''Brawl Royale, prior to the series. However, it summoned an actual sword, instead of one made of pure energy, it was also considerably larger, so big that the summoning portal wasn't visible on-screen. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Skills/Spells Category:Matt